A Valentine's Present
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Jounouchi is in for a greave surprise from koiboto, Kaiba. Please R&R!


(Jounouchi POV)

I laid on my back, my arm resting over my forehead, blocking out the rays of the sun that beat down upon me. I could not shrug this feeling in the depths of my stomach. It ached and threatened to convulse, making me feel nauseated. The only thing was, I was not sick. Sick of how things were going and how my life majorly sucked ass, maybe; but not in the physical sense. As I looked up at the sky, I saw the bright sun reflecting it's **warmth and light** off the clouds. All that seemed to effect me on that beautiful day was the painful light. I did not feel warm, and I knew even at that moment how weird that was, considering tt was nearly 87 degrees (F) outside.

"Oi!! Katsuya-kun!!!"

I raised my head out of the grass and saw my golden locks block my field of vision. Lifting my hand, I brushed them roughly away and sighed heavily. Yuugi was running towards me. Everytime I saw him, I was always reminded of a little puppy. He fit that description perfectly.

Rushing up to me, that 'little puppy' smiled and dropped to the grass where I did lay. He pulled out a book from his navy blue bag that had flopped around in the air as he had run. He shoved it into my eyes, and my eyesight was blocked once again. All I could see were the blurry pictures of some half-naked teenage girls who looked like they belonged in 'Flirting Paradise'. Yuugi giggled as I placed my palm on the top of the book and pushed it down so my eyes met his. He seemed, as usual, to be completely unaware of my annoyance in to the contrary. He clutched the book tightly to his chest, careful to caress the sweetness of it's pages. "My darling Yami-chan lent it to me. Ah... isn't it _wonderful_?" He cooed.

Even at this state, it was hard to tell which he was more excited over: the book itself, or the fact that it had been read by his "darling". The whole shoujo-bubbly mess made me gag. Normally. But in my depressed and even angered-at-the-very-existance-of-anything-lovey, I wanted to puke at the thought. Yuugi was one of my best friends, but he made me sick. All his happiness and sensualness and I had none to sustain me.

"That's nice, Yuug." I finally said, standing up and sighing heavily. I placed my hands in my blue jean pockets and walked off, disgust written all over my face in large kanji. I could even feel the vein in my temple pulsate. All of it made me sick.

As I walked back to the school, intent on avoiding anyone who would make me feel even worse about myself, I ran into Honda.

"Hey!" Honda exclaimed, slapping his hand over my shoulder and smirking at me. I glared up at him. Sometimes I got to thinking if that pointy hair of his was a horrid show of just how little brain activity he had. Like his tactless hair was a distraction piece. A whole lotta glitter covering a whole lotta crap beneath. This thought kept me preoccupied for the first few moments, so I was spared the confession of Honda's new-found love. Unfortunately, my karma was close to being zilch and I was forced to hear the brunt tail of his speech. He raved on and on about Otogi. There was a match made in Fates' boredom for sure. Who the hell decided that Hiroto and Otogi would be together? Why Otogi?

Still not in the mood to hear more love stories or see any more demonstrations of the sort, I lifted Hiroto's arm from my shoulders, glared at him one last time and walked off. Much like Yuugi, he was caught up in his own little world to even notice I had disappeared.

I continued on my way to the back of the school. There, hiding in the shadows, I was finally able to be alone. No annoying voices, no grotesque silhouettes hanging over me, no reminders of how pathetic I really was... Opening my jacket, I pulled out a cig from the open box. I placed the cigarette in my mouth, pulled out a lighter and lit it, taking a deep breath. I did not really feel like smoking. But I just needed an excuse to hide incase anyone found me. And I couldn't very well bring a book to pretend I wanted to be alone to read... hence the cig.

I set myself against the wall, feeling the rough surface of the brick cut into my back. I did not mind it. I remained still, my mind far off and away in some cloud, not entirely within this realm of existence. Raising my hand, I took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew out the smoke, the air turning a translucent grey before my eyes. I then lowered the Marlboro and squashed out the tip against the outter wall of Domino High. Like I said, I did not feel like smoking.

"Getting a little anti-social there, Katsuya?" My heart lept into my throat at the sound of the voice. The deep sound, the way every syllable seemed to be dripping with iciness. Jolting my head to the side, my eyes met the cold blue ones of Kaiba-kun. I felt my knees grow weak at the very sight of him. I hated feeling the way I did: vulnerable, submissive, desiring his touch, but I did. That stupid ass had this effect on me every time. Instead of answering his snotty remark (simply because my voice was lost somewhere within the loud heartbeats of my ribcage), I remained silent. "I suppose I will take that as a yes." He smirked his traditional trademark and I felt the lower half of my body grow numb. "But then again... I might not disagree with you doing this. I might like it. Seeing as how I can have you all to myself now." With that, he took a step towards me, leaned in and I felt his thin lips fall onto mine. My body froze, my brain started malfunctioning. I could not move and I could not reciprocate that act. All I could do was stand there like an idiot and watch, horrified.

When Seto stopped kissing me, his eyes opened and I was again hit full-on by the harsh look he gave. "Be a good little boy, Jonouchi. Come to my place at nine tonight. I have a gift for you." He turned his back and started to walk away. Only when his back was turned and his eyes were not locked on me, could I summon up the courage to speak to him.

"But... why? Why do you want me to come?" Seto stopped and glanced over his shoulder. I felt my body freeze up again.

"Because," he smirked. "In a few days, it is Valentine's Day. I want to give you your present tonight." He laughed before walking off once again. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I did not know what was about to happen, but I was sure that I was about to find out. And there was an aching feeling at the pit of my stomach that told me I didn't want to know.


End file.
